


Fine

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Mimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They promised each other to stay as friends until their last breath, though they feel much more than that (and they need to act fine even if it's not).
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 7





	Fine

_Momo met Mina at a gift shop full of stuffed animals. They were the only ones in the store that time and when Momo found Mina struggling to grab the big penguin plushie at the almost top of the shelves, she insisted on helping as there are no staffs around._

__

“Let me help you.”

__

Momo then stretched her arms and hands, tiptoed, and reached for the plushie and gave it straight to Mina.

__

“Thank you so much, Miss. A big help.”

__

“It’s a pleasure. You like penguins?”

__

“A lot, actually.”

__

They exchanged smiles and walked towards the counter and payed their stuff. When they were about to leave the shop, there’s something in Mina that tells her to approach Momo this time and so she did right away.

__

“Will you, perhaps, go on a shop with me?”

__

Momo was startled, really. That is the first time a mere stranger talked to her after she have helped her. Mina, on the other hand, just let that words slipped through her tongue because she thinks she really now has the need to shop with someone and to meet new people.

__

“Eh?”

__

Getting it right away, Mina then bowed at her.

__

“I—I’m sorry, just don’t mind that. T-thank you again for helping me a while ago.”

__

“I’ll go with you.”

__

Mina was the one who was startled this time. She really didn’t expect that this girl can be that easily persuaded. However, Momo took the invitation as a challenge to herself that if she got to be friends with her at the end of the day, she will treat herself something nice besides the pig plushie she just bought.

__

“I’m Hirai Momo, by the way”

__

“Myoui Mina.”

__

_They shake hands and continued going to different stalls at the mall. And that’s how they became friends until now because that meeting at the gift shop doesn’t stop there, they meet in different cases and seasons too, and that’s when they decided to just exchange numbers and became close._

That meeting was really unexpected, they both know about that. Even though they still have doubts and fears because they really doesn’t have any connections and started from being mere strangers to each other, they still took it as a chance for them to socialize and took it as a plot twist of their lives.

“Mina, what do you think if I weren’t the one who reached for your penguin plushie or if I weren’t there?”

“Then I don’t have an awesome friend by my side right now.”

They are now at Mina’s balcony of her apartment and Momo just blushed with Mina’s direct answer.

“And how about if you didn’t see me that time?”

Momo thought about it before answering Mina’s question and a sudden realization had hit her.

“Then I won’t be living anymore, I guess.”

Mina was surprised by Momo’s answer and doesn’t know if it’s exaggeration.

“It’s because ever since that unexpected meeting, my life became lighter, easier. It suddenly had butterflies and anything colorful. You gave light in my dying life, Mina. And if I didn’t meet you back then, I really guess I’m struggling with surviving this life. I just hope I had met you sooner.”

“But what’s important is we’re already beside each other right now, always right?”

“You’re right”

The younger girl then looked at her direction, suddenly kissed her cheek, and went back admiring the stars above them.

“I’m glad that I have met you in this life, Momo. It’s a relief that I have you by my side. Thank you.”

“I’m also beyond grateful for having you, Mina.”

Their hearts were both thumping because anytime soon, one of them might confess their feelings. With the bond they had built for the past years and a half, they were sure that both have mutual feelings towards each other but both were just afraid to say or admit so. Tonight might be the chance for both of them to finally say it. They wished together individually that they will just stay beside each other forever.

“Let’s continue being friends until our last breath, deal?”

Momo let go of her thoughts. She finally gives up. She already let herself believe that Mina might just think of her as a friend forever.

“Deal.”

Mina wants to cry, she’s already crying inside. She had the chance to change things between them and confess, but everything’s late already. And now they were just settled with being friends.


End file.
